


Jealousy

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Joe is jealous of what Pete and Patrick have, until he finds out that there's no reason for him to be at all.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little different...

When Joe walked into Fall Out Boy's dressing room, he was immediately confronted with the sight of Pete straddling Patrick's lap and the two of them kissing messily. He immediately covered his eyes. "Things I don't need to see!" he yelled as he reached for the backpack he had left by the make up table.

Pete drew away and grinned even as Patrick blushed. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," Joe accused as he picked up the bag. "I thought you two weren't going to do stuff like that," He waved a hand at the pair of them. "In front of us or anywhere we could get an eyeful."

"We're waiting for the limo to come," Patrick said, coaxing Pete off his lap. "It's a little late."

Joe folded his arms across his chest. "So you decided to start early?"

"What can I say?" Pete said as he made a show of looking Patrick over. "I can't keep my hands off him."

Joe threw up his own hands, suddenly disgusted. "Do what you want. I'll be outside with Andy." He stalked out if the dressing room.

Andy was waiting for him by the back stage door entrance, twirling a drumstick in between his fingers. "I warned you," he said as he stashed them in the waistband of his shorts.

Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know you did. I'm sorry i didn't listen to you."

Andy surveyed the guitarist. "What's really wrong?"

Joe frowned at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you've been in a mood ever since those two got together," Andy said, waving a hand in the direction of the dressing room. "Almost like you're jealous."

Joe stared at him. "You're full of it," he pronounced. "It's all those green protein shakes you drink. They've finally addled your brain."

Andy shrugged. "Calling it like I see it, man," he said. "But you might want to think about it." He headed out the door to the now waiting limo.

Joe did. And the more he thought about it, the more he didn't like what he was beginning to feel.

*****

Joe watched as Pete slid his arms around Patrick's waist, grinning as he began rocking their hips back and forth. "Come on, Stump...wiggle those hips for me."

Patrick giggled as he slapped at Pete's hands. "Stop! We have to finish this!"

Pete nuzzled the singer's ears. "Rather finish you," he said softly, his voice just loud enough for Joe to hear.

"Leave him alone, Pete," Joe snapped, glaring at them both. "We're trying to work here."

Pete and Patrick looked at each other before Pete made a point to draw away. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Joe said, turning away. "I'm fine."

Pete folded his arms across his chest. "You're biting my head off like I've done something personally to piss you off," he said evenly. "That's not fine."

"We just have a big show coming up, that's all," Joe said, keeping his eyes fixed on his guitar. "It's just...everything has to be right. You know?"

After a moment, Pete nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

Patrick looked contrite as well. "Sorry, man."

Joe put his guitar down. "I'll be back." before they could say anything else, he retreated to the men's room. Once there, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What in the hell his wrong with you?" he asked himself out loud.

His reflection didn't have an answer.

*****

A little later, Andy found Joe sitting on the couch on their bus, staring at the ceiling. "Want to talk?"

Joe heaved a sigh. "I don't know what's happening to me," he finally confessed. 

Andy gave him a look. "Don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Which one of them is it?"

Joe closed his eyes. "Patrick," he whispered. 

Andy sighed as well, not surprised. The two youngest members of Fall Out Boy had always been close. "You're fucked," he said matter of factly. "You realize that, right? I mean, him and Pete? They're pretty tight. Like superglue."

"Don't you think I don't fucking know that?' Joe asked as he ran a hand though his hair. "I know, okay? I fucking know." There was a pause. "I just...I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I shouldn't feel like this about him."

Andy gave him an exasperated look. "You're an idiot," he pronounced. At Joe's outraged look, he continued. "You're in love, Trohman. Which isn't a bad thing. You're just in love with the wrong person." Reaching over, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Joe shook his head. "Throw myself off a bridge? Seems like a safe bet right about now."

"We're miles away from one. And we're in the middle of a tour. We kinda need you on guitar," Andy reminded him. "Try to think of something a little less permanently harmful."

"Castration?" Joe suggested. When Andy shook his head again, Joe gave up. "Then I don't fucking know. because I really wish I did. I mean, do I talk to him about this? Do I tell him how I feel? Help me out here."

"Better not," Andy advised. "At least not until you figure out how you feel." He paused. "How do you feel?"

Joe thought for a moment. "Like...like he's all I could ever want. All I could ever need for the rest of my life," he finally said. He looked at the drummer. "I'm fucked, aren't I?"

Andy nodded. "if I can help..." He didn't finish.

Joe shook his head. "At this point? I need a damn intervention." He offered Andy a wan smile. "But thanks, man."

Andy clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you alone." He headed off the bus, leaving Joe alone with his thoughts.

*****

Some time later, there was a knock on the bus' front door. "Who is it?" Joe called, not really wanting to answer it.

"It's Patrick."

 _The one person I don't want to see,_ Joe thought as he got up. he unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Patrick just stood there, his hands in his pockets and an uncertain look on his face. "I think we need to talk."

Joe sighed; somehow, he had been waiting for this. "Come on in." He headed back up the stairs.

Once they were settled on the couch, Joe broached the subject. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

Patrick gave him a look. "I think you know."

Joe just looked at him, for once at a loss for words. "How long have you known?" he finally asked. 

"Awhile," Patrick said with a small smile. "Why didn't you say something?"

Joe shrugged. "You're with Pete," he said simply. "And you two are good. Tight, And happier than I've seen you both in a long time. I know that. And I know how long it took for you two to get there." He paused. "I didn't want to be the one to fuck that up."

"You wouldn't have," Patrick said simply.

Joe blinked. "Does Pete know?" he asked.

Patrick shook his head. "Not yet. We haven't gotten a chance to talk about all this yet."

"But you're going to?" Joe persisted.

Patrick shrugged. "I don't know yet." he paused. "That kinda depends on you."

Joe stared at him. "Me? Why me?"

"Because all this affects you the most, I think." Patrick's voice was kind. "It's got you all tied up in a dozen different knots, doesn't it?"

Joe looked a little sheepish. "A little, yeah," he confessed. "I mean...I just...I never thought I'd feel the way I feel about you. Especially after all this time and all we've been through."

"I can understand that." To Joe's surprise, Patrick reached over and took his hand. "Would it surprise you to know that I have the same feelings for you?"

Joe's eyes went wide. "You do?"

Patrick nodded. "Have for awhile. As for why I didn't tell you?" He fingered Joe's wedding ring. "This, for one thing. And Pete for another." He sighed. "For the longest time, I didn't think you wanted me." He shrugged. "Pete always did."

"I did, too," Joe said softly. "I always did. From the very beginning." Their eyes met. "Even when I fell in love with Marie...I never stopped loving you."

The two men sat together in silence for several minutes, simply taking everything in. Finally, Joe asked. "So what happens now?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "Now? Now I have to talk to Pete," he said. "He needs to know all this before I can do anything." He paused. "Do you need to talk to Marie?"

Joe shook his head. "We have an understanding," he said. "She doesn't ask what I do on tour and I don't ask about her college roommate who comes over while Ruby is on play dates with Grandma Trohman while I'm gone." He paused. "As for Pete...I just hope he doesn't hate me after all this."

Patrick shook his head. "He won't. You're his brother, Joe. He couldn't hate any of us." He stood up. "I'll be back." Pausing for a moment, he leaned down and gave Joe a brief kiss. "It's going to be all right. Okay?"

Joe finally nodded. How could Patrick be so confident about everything when he was going to turn their lives upside down and sideways? "Okay," he said, forcing a smile he didn't feel. "Just let me know one way or the other?"

Patrick nodded. "I won't leave you hanging, I promise." Brushing a finger along Joe's stubbled cheek, he left, heading for his own bus.

Joe watched him go, a tiny kernel of hope in his heart. _Please let Pete understand,_ he prayed, looking upward. _Just this once...let him understand and be okay with it. And let me be okay with it, whichever way it goes._

*****

Patrick found Pete in their bus, sprawled out on the couch as he watched a movie on his laptop. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, Pattycakes." Clicking it off, he shoved it under the sofa out of harms way. "What's wrong?"

Patrick sat down next to him, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "We should talk."

Okay," Pete said slowly. "What about?"

Patrick gave him a look. "Joe."

Pete heaved a sigh. "I'm guessing he finally figured out everything?"

"Mostly," Patrick said. "I told him we needed to talk. He still doesn't know where you fit in with all this." There was a pause. "I don't, either."

"Okay. Understandable," Pete said, nodding. "But first we need to set some things straight." Reaching over, he took Patrick's hand in his. "How do you feel about Joe?"

"He's one of my best friends," Patrick said. "Almost my brother. You all are."

"What else?" Patrick was silent. "What else, baby?"

Patrick bit his lip, hesitating. "Pete..."

Pete took his hand and squeezed his fingers. "You can tell me. I won't be mad."

Patrick sighed. "You know how I feel. I told you long ago."

Pete nodded. "You did." Before beginning their relationship, the two men had shared every secret they had ever kept from each other over the years. One of Patrick's had been about Joe. "Has any of that changed?"

Patrick shook his head. "I love you," he said instead, his voice firm.

"I know you do, baby," was Pete's quiet reply. "But I also know that there's room in your heart for Joe. There always has been." He smiled. "And that's okay."

"Is it?" Patrick asked plaintively. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You never could." Pete squeezed his fingers again. "I know where your heart lies."

"You have it," Patrick said quietly. "It's always been yours, since the very beginning. From the day we met."

"I know that, too," Pete said simply. "But I also know that you want Joe." A knowing look crossed the bassist's face. "Don't you?"

Patrick's face turned beet red as a feeling of shame washed over him. "I'm sorry, love."

"What are you apologizing for? He's gorgeous. I'd jump him if I wasn't so thoroughly tangled up in you and if he was remotely interested in me," Pete said. "Patrick...baby...I told you before that I was okay with this."

"Why?" Patrick asked bluntly. "You never said."

Pete thought for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said. "Maybe because it's Joe. If it was anyone else but him or Andy I'd probably have your balls for breakfast."

"And I'd probably cut them off for you," Patrick agreed with a faint smile. "You're really okay with this?"

"I'm really okay with this," Pete answered, still smiling. "It's Joe. And to prove it to you, I want you to tell me every detail when you come back to me."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "Every detail?" he asked and when Pete nodded again, the singer suddenly grinned. "You filthy pervert."

"Only with you," Pete replied cheerfully, giving him a sound kiss for good measure. "Okay?"

"I think so," Patrick said after thinking about everything for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he pushed Patrick to his feet. "Now go get him and show him a good time." Pete's dark eyes gleamed. "Have fun, baby."

Patrick nodded, smiling as well. "Oh, I definitely will," he promised. "He will, too."

*****

Later that night, Joe was just about to climb into his bunk when there was a knock on the bus' door. _It can't be Andy,_ he thought as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. _He's off seeing one of his local girlfriends. He told me this afternoon he was going to be gone all night. Besides, he has a key._ "Who is it?" he called. 

"It's Patrick again."

He opened the bus door and ushered Patrick inside. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Patrick stopped by the sofa. "I talked to Pete."

"Oh." Joe ran a hand through his hair, fully expecting the bassist to come storming in behind them. "So when is he coming by to kick my ass?"

Patrick smiled. "Never. I told you that before."

Joe gave him a suspicious look. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything," was the simple reply. "I always tell him everything."

"And he's not going to kick my ass into next Tuesday?" Joe asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice. "Even when you told him that you were practically planning on cheating on him with me?"

"Pete doesn't see it as cheating," Patrick said, still smiling. "To Pete, cheating is something you do and not tell. To him, this is more like...sharing."

"Sharing?' Joe repeated. When Patrick nodded again, he snorted. "How can he think that?"

"Because it's you," Patrick said simply. "Anyone else, and he'd never forgive me. But he trusts you." A soft smile appeared on his face. "And he loves you. You're his brother in all but blood." he paused. "That's how he feels about all of us."

Joe let out a shaky sigh. "Jesus," he muttered.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, I know. I thought the same thing."

Joe stared at the man in front of him. "He's really okay with all this?"

Patrick nodded yet again. "Believe me, I made sure. And to prove it, he wants to hear about it when I get back." His smile turned into a grin. "In graphic detail."

Joe's eyes widened. "Every detail?"

Patrick nodded again. "Every blessed detail," he said. "He was quite firm on that."

Joe let out the breath he was holding. "Pete's a kinky bastard."

"Mmm...yeah, he is," Patrick agreed. He was silent for a moment. "So...what do you think?"

"I think you're both crazy," Joe stated. "I mean...you're offering me every dream I've ever had about you on a silver platter." 

"Mine, too," Patrick said as he came closer. Stopping in front of Joe, he slid his arms around the guitarist's neck. "Pete told me to show you a good time and have some fun." His voice dropped to a soft purr. "So how about I get to work?"

Joe slowly slid his own arms around Patrick's waist. "I think I'd like that," he said, his own voice soft. He drew Patrick into a gentle kiss.

The two traded kisses back and forth for a long time, simply learning each other. Finally, Joe broke away, breathless. "God, Patrick," Joe murmured. "I...I love you. Really."

"And I love you, too. Really." Patrick said as he began leading Joe toward the bunks in th back of the bus. "Take me to bed, Joe."

Joe looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean...I can just hold you if you really want me to."

"I don't." Patrick suddenly pressed himself against Joe's thigh so that the other man could feel his arousal. "And you don't, either."

Growling, Joe cupped Patrick's face in his hands and gave him a fierce kiss that left no doubt as to his intentions. Patrick responded by digging is fingers into Joe's broad shoulders and returning the kiss for all he was worth.

Easing him down onto the bunk, Joe pulled at his t-shirt. "Let me see you," he breathed.

Patrick quickly stripped. "Is it okay?" he asked anxiously as he took off his glasses and put them on the shelf at the head of the bunk. "I mean...I gained some of the weight back." 

"Shut up. You're fucking gorgeous," Joe said, giving him another hard kiss. "I always thought you were and I'm sure Pete agrees with me. You're fucking perfect."

"You sound just like Pete," Patrick said as he laid back. He indicated Joe's with a wave of his hand. "Your turn."

Joe's clothes landed on the floor next to Patrick's a moment later. "You're gonna have to show me what to do, how to love you," Joe said as he took Patrick back into his arms. "I don't have the first clue."

"You can do anything you want," Patrick said, smiling up at the man holding him close. "As for the rest...you already know how to love me. You just need to show me, that's all." He laid a hand against Joe's cheek. "And you're doing a pretty damn good job of that so far."

"I just...I want this right for you, that's all," Joe said softly. "It should be right."

"It already is." With that, Patrick pulled Joe into another kiss.

Joe sighed as Patrick's hands slid down to grasp his bare ass. "Patrick...sweetheart," he groaned. "We need...don't we need stuff?"

Patrick reached over the side of the bed. "My pants," he said, his fingers wiggling.

Joe reached into Patrick's jeans pocket and pulled out a condom and a small tube of lubricant. "I'm safe," he said even as he tore it open and slid it on.

Patrick coated his fingers with gel and slicked up Joe's erect cock. "So am I, but I'm not taking any chances. You have Marie and Ruby to think about and I have Pete." When he was done, he wrapped his legs around Joe's waist. "There. Go ahead and take me."

"You said it yourself, Patrick. Love you." Joe slowly pushed into him until he was all the way inside. "I'm gonna love you."

"You already do," Patrick gasped as Joe began to move. "Oh, God...Joe...please..."

"Perfect. You're so damn perfect," Joe moaned softly as he moved. "Patrick...Patrick...love you so much..."

"Love you...love you...Joe!" Patrick cried out as his climax overtook him in a sudden blinding rush. Joe followed him over the edge not more than a moment later.

Joe sagged on top of him, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he buried his face in the singer's shoulder. "Fuck," he muttered, kissing the side of his neck before looking up. "Patrick...I...I..." He couldn't finish.

Patrick understood. "I know," He gave Joe a soft kiss before he cleaned them both up as best he could with his discarded underwear."Sleep. We'll go for round two in the morning."

That got Joe's attention. "Yeah?"

"Definitely yeah." Patrick wrapped himself around Joe's lanky frame as he pulled the blanket over them both. "Sleep, Joe. I'll be right here."

Joe drifted off, losing himself in the soft cadence of Patrick's voice singing to him in his dreams as he laid his cheek against his new lover's bright red hair. There was no reason to be jealous anymore.


End file.
